1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for carrying articles, and in particular to a container with a protective suspension system therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In a variety of employment and hobby activities, it is desirable to have a number of objects close at hand and carried on the user for ready access. Examples of such activities include tradesmen carrying tools, police or military personnel carrying weapons and ammunition, safety personnel carrying first aid and triage equipment, and photographers carrying camera equipment and accessories.
Some objects to be carried close at hand are fragile or sensitive to impact and can be easily damaged, such as camera equipment and accessories. When carrying these items, extra care is required. Disadvantageously, even though the user is aware that extra care is required, circumstances may result in damage to the objects. Containers with internal padding have been developed to reduce damage to the contents within. Examples of containers with internal padding include U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,894 (Petersen), U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,073 (Clark) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,565 (Denmat). Disadvantageously, the padding is ideally sized and shaped to specific objects, resulting in the need for a variety of containers to house a variety of objects. It can be costly to purchase containers which are limited in use.